


Все дело в контрасте

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Черт подери, Джим и не думал, что вид бреющегося Спока окажет на него такое влияние. У него разве что перед глазами не меркло от острого возбуждения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все дело в контрасте

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValleryPrankS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ValleryPrankS).



> Написано на К/С-календарь 2014 для любимой ValleryPrankS, с которой мы вместе фапали на картинку с бреющимся Споком. Дорогая, я всеми силами старалась не сделать его боттомом, но ты же знаешь мои кинки: ему все равно немного влетело xddd Но никакого анала, клянусь xddddd
> 
> Глубоко извиняюсь перед чудесным артером, сделавшим эту кинкающую картинку, ибо не знаю, ни его имени, ни места обитания. Но совершенно влюблена в этот рисунок. На всякий случай, хочу еще раз отметить, что авторство рисунка принадлежит не мне, и я буду благодарна любому, кто сможет дать мне ссылку на страничку автора, чтобы я могла соблюсти все авторские права.

Джим с наслаждением потянулся и перекатился на живот. Мышцы спины и бедер отозвались ноющей болью. Джим усмехнулся и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, втянул носом еле слышный сладковатый запах.  
  
\- М-м-м...  
  
В заднице весьма характерно тянуло. Прошлой ночью он явно не скучал. Прошлой ночью...  
  
Черт. Джим распахнул глаза и резко сел на кровати, дико озираясь по сторонам. Красная драпировка на стенах, духота, легкий флер каких-то благовоний. Провел рукой по смятым простыням с другой стороны кровати: те еще хранили тепло лежавшего на них человека.  
  
Нет, не человека.  
Вулканца.  
  
Из ванной комнаты донесся звук льющейся воды и тут же смолк. Джим улыбнулся: его вулканец все еще здесь - и снова откинулся на подушки.  
  
\- Компьютер, время.  
  
\- 06.14, - мгновенно отозвалось автоматическое устройство.  
  
Кирк машинально кивнул и, закинув руки за голову, мечтательно прикрыл глаза. До пересменки оставалось меньше часа. Неудивительно, что Спок уже встал. Безупречный, идеальный Спок. Вечно прилизанный и застегнутый на все пуговицы. Образец для подражания и та еще заноза в заднице.  
  
Джим хмыкнул. Прошлой ночью тот вовсе не был ни прилизанным, ни занудным. Дотошным - да. Методичным - о да. Неутомимым и ненасытным - м-м-м, ооо да.  
  
Джим поерзал бедрами по кровати и слегка отставил ногу в сторону; рука сама собой устремилась вниз. Сжав в ладони подобравшиеся яйца, Джим прикусил губу. Та тут же засаднила: нежная кожа была еще слишком чувствительной после едва контролируемых поцелуев-укусов, но напоминание о вчерашней несдержанности старпома, так противоречившей его привычной манере поведения, лишь сильнее распалило Джима. Кто бы знал, что тот окажется таким властным и жадным. Не даром Джим еще тогда, на мостике, когда Спок, едва не обезумев от боли и ярости, сжимал пальцы на его шее, чуть не спустил в штаны от смеси страха и возбуждения. Джим помнил, как легкие раздирало от нехватки воздуха, голова плыла, а пальцы на ногах поджимались от ощущения собственного бессилия. Видит Бог, Джим никогда не чурался новых сексуальных практик, но и мазохистских тенденций за собой не замечал. До того момента. Да и с парнями предпочитал не связываться: секс с ними всегда был борьбой за доминирование, а удовольствие зачастую не стоило затраченных усилий.  
  
Спок был первым, под кого ему действительно захотелось лечь. До дрожи в коленках, учащенного пульса и мокрых ладоней, оставляющих неприличные влажные следы на поручнях капитанского кресла. Черт, да Джим полгода слюни пускал на подтянутую вулканскую задницу и эту его выбешивающую до умопомрачения манеру приподнимать бровь, мол, детка, успокойся, ты нелогичен. До задницы он вчера так и не добрался - слишком уж занят был, вначале посасывая длинные пальцы Спока, потом насаживаясь на толстый вулканский член, а после, распластанный на животе, елозя щекой по простыне и тихо поскуливая в такт сильным толчкам. Но Джим не сомневался: в следующий раз его знакомство с этой крепкой на ощупь и совершенно бесподобной частью тела старпома будет куда плотнее.  
  
Из ванной донесся тихий щелчок, похожий на звук открываемого устройства. Джим недоуменно приподнял голову, невольно сильнее сжав член рукой, - и с шумом выдохнул, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила кровь. Чтоб его... Деланно усмехнувшись, Джим несколько раз провел по члену вверх-вниз, представляя на себе совсем другие руки, потом с сожалением сжал чувствительную головку и, опершись на локоть, решительно скатился с кровати. Что ж, если гора не идет к Магомеду...  
  
Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта: в щели шириной с ладонь виднелся склонившийся над раковиной Спок. На нем была светлая домашняя рубашка навыпуск, которая доходила до середины бедра и мягко обволакивала фигуру: слегка ссутуленные плечи, сильные руки, напряженную спину. Джим хорошо помнил эту ровную спину с тугими линиями мышц и выступающими позвонками, которые так и хотелось обвести языком. Ладно, уж себе-то Джим мог признаться: у него стояло на эту спину задолго до того, как ему посчастливилось увидеть ее без привычной синей гимнастерки.  
  
Спок поднял руки к лицу, и до Джима донеслось слабое жужжание. Джим напряг слух, даже вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что там у Спока в руках, и при этом не попасть в зону обозрения зеркала. Безрезультатно. Локоть Спока плавно поднимался и опускался - небольшое, едва уловимое движение. Такое... Джим распахнул глаза: Спок - что, брился?  
  
Это было совершенно нелогично. Универсальный гель-депилятор стал предметом ежедневного обихода еще в XXI веке. Да сейчас во всей галактике если где и можно было сыскать бритву, так только в музее! Расходы энергии, механическое раздражение кожи - это как ходить на врага с копьями и вилами в век фазеров и варповой технологии.  
  
Машинка в руках Спока снова зажужжала. Черт, он действительно брился. Джим облизал губу. Его члену определенно нравилась эта неожиданная консервативная сторона Спока. Он представил, как тот ведет прибором с движущимися лезвиями по нежной коже подбородка, как наклоняет голову, слегка подставляясь, как плавно и осторожно спускается к шее... Не в силах больше мучиться любопытством, Джим тихо выдохнул и, оттолкнув дверную панель в сторону, шагнул внутрь.  
  
Жужжание прибора на секунду прекратилось - словно эта секунда нужна была Споку для осмысления появления Джима, - чтобы тут же застрекотать с новой силой. Джим пододвинулся ближе. В зеркале отразились его горящие глаза и встрепанная со сна шевелюра. Но все его внимание было приковано к серьезному сосредоточенному лицу Спока и странной конструкции у него в руках. Джим вынужден был признать: это и правда была бритва. Заметив, куда направлен его взгляд, Спок вопросительно приподнял бровь, являя собой эталон невозмутимости. Джим сглотнул, чувствуя, как вся кровь устремилась к паху.  
  
\- Привет, - выдохнул он и кивнул в сторону прибора в руке у Спока, - продолжай. Не обращай на меня внимания.  
  
Вторая бровь взмыла вверх, присоединившись к первой.  
  
\- Есть какая-то причина, по которой тебе нужно здесь находиться?  
  
Джим хмыкнул.  
  
\- Все причины на свете, - Спок продолжал смотреть на него непонимающим взглядом, и Джим сдался: - Слушай, просто сделай это. А то у меня сейчас яйца лопнут.  
  
Видимо, не найдя подходящего ответа на столь нелогичное заявление, Спок только качнул головой и снова поднес бритву к щеке. Щелк! - и комната наполнилась уже знакомым жужжанием.  
  
Джим жадно следил за движениями рук Спока, почти до боли сжимая основание ноющего члена. Спок снова приподнял подбородок и поднес бритву к нежной выемке на шее, между ключицами. Кожа натянулась, став более упругой, короткие жесткие волоски выжидающе приподнялись. У вулканцев не было адамова яблока, что придавало шее Спока некоторую беззащитность и женственность, ярко контрастировавшую с темным волосяным покровом. Джим с усилием сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну.  
  
Бритва плотно легла на кожу, вдавливая внутрь и натягивая еще сильнее. Медленно, мучительно медленно двинулась вверх. У Джима возникло безотчетное желание ослабить воротничок, вот только одежды на нем не было, и томительный спазм в горле, мешающий сделать вдох, не имел к ней никакого отношения. Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Джим попытался прочистить голову. Сердце било набатом о грудную стенку - глухо и почти болезненно, в ушах шумело, а член стоял колом. Черт подери, Джим и не думал, что вид бреющегося Спока окажет на него такое влияние. У него разве что перед глазами не меркло от острого возбуждения, но да еще не вечер. Джим снова провел языком по губам, смачивая слюной пересохшую кожу, медленно выдохнул через нос и открыл глаза.  
  
Из зеркала его резануло темным, тяжелым взглядом. Ноздри Спока раздулись и сжались, втягивая запах джимова возбуждения, глаза заволокло дымкой желания. Не опуская взгляда, Спок аккуратно положил бритвенный прибор на полку встроенного в стену шкафчика, застыл на мгновение, держа обе руки на краю раковины, после чего все так же, не торопясь, развернулся.  
  
Стандартные флотские уборные были задуманы предельно функциональными и компактными, что было логично, учитывая дефицит пространства на звездолете. Двое взрослых людей с трудом могли бы находиться внутри одновременно, не нарушая личное пространство друг друга. Поворачиваясь, Спок едва не задел Джима локтем - воздух всколыхнулся, и у того все волоски на теле приподнялись, заставив невольно поежиться. Возбуждение накатывало волнами.  
  
Спок смотрел на него не мигая, карие глаза – словно омуты, обманчиво спокойные, завораживающие. Джим замер, испытывая иррациональное желание отступить назад. Кровь, казалось, превратилась в жидкий огонь, того гляди - забурлит.  
  
Спок не шевелился.  
  
Джим чувствовал, как тягучее, дурманящее напряжение постепенно охватывает все его члены; горло скрутило спазмом, под ложечкой беспокойно заныло; под кожей словно разворошили улей пчел, и те расползлись по всему телу, отчаянно копошась, вызывая зуд, одновременно и томительный, и неприятный.  
  
Предвкушение.  
Жажда.  
Жадное, нестерпимое желание, находившее равное себе по силе в глазах напротив.  
  
Джим никогда не отличался умением ждать.  
  
Подняв руку, он коснулся только что выбритой щеки Спока, обвел подушечками пальцев линию рта, слегка надавил на сухую податливую губу. Накрыл ладонью подбородок, грубо впиваясь пальцами в кожу, резко задрал его вверх, одновременно притягивая к себе. Втянул носом горьковатый запах одеколона, слегка отвел голову в сторону, прочертил языком влажную полосу от основания шеи до ушной раковины. Зрачки Спока расширились, дыхание сбилось. Джим улыбнулся, чувствуя движение челюсти под своими пальцами. Наклонился еще ближе, почти касаясь губами уха, прошептал:  
  
\- Сейчас ты встанешь на колени и возьмешь у меня в рот.  
  
По телу Спока прошла ощутимая дрожь. О да. Именно так. Джим усмехнулся и потерся щекой о небритую часть его лица; колючая щетина больно царапала кожу, но он находил ощущение чертовски возбуждающим. Он еще никогда не видел Спока иначе, как гладко, по-уставному выбритым. Джим с силой вывернул его голову в сторону и больно куснул за подбородок - из горла Спока вырвался глухой стон, - убрал руку от лица, взъерошил аккуратно уложенную шевелюру и, накрыв ладонью темноволосый затылок, надавил сверху.  
  
Некоторое время Спок продолжал напряженно вглядываться в его глаза, и Джим уже было решил, что сейчас тот скинет его руку и отстранится, но мгновение - и тот плавным движением скользнул на пол. Джим потерся членом о небритую щеку, не в силах сдержать нетерпеливого стона:  
  
\- Дава-ай же! - и его член обволокло влажным теплом. Глаза Джима закатились.  
  
Дьявол, Спок определенно умел делать минет.  
  
Нет, он не выписывал всевозможных финтов языком и не брал глубоко в глотку - умение, которым сам Джим втайне гордился. Но он сосал сильно и ровно, сразу же задав быстрый четкий ритм, и, казалось, мог делать это часами, так ни разу и не сбившись. Джим не был уверен, что протянет и пару минут.  
  
Не в силах разжать веки, пытаясь оттянуть подступающий оргазм, Джим слепо вытянул руку вперед, нащупывая темноволосую шевелюру. Зацепил пальцами остроконечное ухо, накрыл ладонью мерно покачивающуюся макушку, спустился по линии лба. Вторая рука присоединилась к первой, мазнув по скуле, и уверенно легла на ритмично раздувающуюся щеку. У Джима потемнело перед глазами от ощущения собственного члена, поршнем движущегося внутри этого талантливого рта. Тугое кольцо губ плотно обхватывало его почти у самого основания, и при каждом выдохе Спока Джим чувствовал, как кожу паха обдает струей горячего воздуха, посылая по спине волну сладких мурашек. Бедра Джима непроизвольно дернулись, подаваясь вперед; все его тело буквально звенело от потребности толкнуться глубже в это такое жаркое, такое желанное горло, ощутить членом гладкость его стенок – но огромным усилием воли Джим заставил себя остановиться. Почти с мазохистским наслаждением он медленно провел пальцами по заросшей щетиной щеке, прослеживая очертания собственного члена, представляя эту щеку привычно гладко выбритой, а выражение лица - высокомерно-бесстрастным, - и у него чуть не снесло крышу от контраста, от одной мысли, кто стоит перед ним на коленях и отсасывает ему. Размеренно и методично - как и все, что он делает.  
  
Теплая ладонь накрыла его яички, мягко перекатив их между пальцами, и Джим тонко-тонко застонал. Уже не сдерживаясь, он обеими руками обхватил Спока за голову и начал с силой вколачиваться ему в горло. Спок что-то протестующе замычал, пытаясь отстраниться, но Джима хватило лишь на то, чтобы быстро провести костяшками пальцев по взмокшему виску, успокаивающе скользнуть рукой вверх по волосам, накрыть ладонью затылок и, зарывшись пальцами в короткостриженую шевелюру, прохрипеть:  
  
\- Тш-ш-ш... Да-а-а, господи, еще немного, еще... Еще... - и вот он излился в сжавшуюся в восхитительном спазме глотку. Перед глазами все поплыло, и если бы Спок не подхватил его руками под ягодицы, он бы наверняка уже летел затылком вниз. Покачнувшись, Джим с трудом удержал равновесие и обессилено опустился на колени возле Спока. Уже привычно нащупал обеими руками остроконечные уши, наспех пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, прижался мокрым от пота лбом к его горячему лбу. Тяжело дыша, облизал пересохшие губы и расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
  
\- Спо-о-ок...  
  
Сильные пальцы уверенно легли на его плечо и легонько сжали. Скользнув щекой по его щеке, Спок подался вперед, влажное дыхание опалило ухо:  
  
\- Открой глаза.  
  
От тона его голоса член Джима слабо дернулся, а задница сжалась в предвкушении. Светлые ресницы дрогнули, приподнимаясь. Что ж, судя по учащенному дыханию и слегка подрагивающим пальцам, Спок определенно не собирался исчезать. Джим выдохнул со смешком и потерся носом о теплый висок.  
  
День только начинался.  
  
  
_~fin~_

 

 

 

 


End file.
